<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Combines de reptiles by RoxaneInkheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130621">Combines de reptiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart'>RoxaneInkheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, don't read if you are not ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxaneInkheart/pseuds/RoxaneInkheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludovic Verpey est un joueur et ça tombe bien car Augustus Rookwood est prêt à jouer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ludo Bagman/Augustus Rookwood</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Combines de reptiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello !</p><p>J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic en relisant HP et la coupe de feu et le passage où on voit que Ludo (Ludovic) Verpey a été accusé d'avoir donné des infos à Augustus Rookwood (un Mangemort qui travaille au Département des Mystères et est un Langue-de-Plomb) pendant la première guerre des sorciers (avant la mort de James et Lily et la disparition de Voldemort). </p><p>Je n'ai JAMAIS écrit sur ces personnages avant, et puis je dois dire que ce texte est assez chelou. XD</p><p>Je m'excuse d'avance de ce que vous allez lire.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Combines de reptiles</strong>
</p><p>- Je l'ai tué.</p><p>C'est Macnair qui a parlé. Augustus, lui, se tait. Il ne sait faire que ça, de toute façon. Se taire. Se complaire dans les ombres saillantes de son silence. Se réfugier dans le carcan d'un calme noir. S'absorber dans la contemplation de la marque élégante gravée sur son bras gauche. Baisser les yeux. Ecouter. Savourer le venin qui imprègne son palais.</p><p>- Je lui ai tordu le cou, comme à un oiseau. Ça pissait le sang...</p><p>Les autres le pensent faible, idiot, incapable. Ils se trompent. Ils s'en apercevront bien assez tôt, quand son Maître le couvrira d'honneurs devant ces chiens galeux qui rient de son mutisme obstiné. Quand il sera trop tard pour reculer. Ces rats immondes, Augustus les détruira. Il n'y aura plus que lui, son Maître, et le silence. Et la Mort, loin derrière, la Mort sourde aux prières des vipères, qu'elle fauchera sans remords. En attendant, Augustus boit, et il écoute Macnair vanter ses derniers exploits pendant que Rosier ricane et que Wilkes perd tout son or en jouant aux cartes. Leur chute sera exquise et éternelle. Ils le méritent. Combien de fois l'ont-ils poussé à bout, à Poudlard ou ailleurs ? Combien de fois ont-ils provoqué en lui un raz-de-marée haineux, impossible à réprimer ? Trop pour qu'ils puissent espérer s'en tirer sans regrets. Augustus avale une gorgée de Whisky qui lui brûle le gosier. Un sourire torve étire ses lèvres. Il les exècre, eux et les mots répugnants qui glissent sur leurs lèvres et souillent l'atmosphère. Parfois, il rêve qu'il les noie. D'autre fois, il jouit de la haine qu'il leur porte. Il s'empoisonne de ses chimères, il en est fier.</p><p>- ...Je lui ai arraché les yeux, puis je lui ai ouvert la bouche pour lui trancher la langue.</p><p>Leur cause, c'est la seule chose qui les réunit, ce soir. Ça, et la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu que Rosier a réclamé au mec qui tient le pub miteux de l'allée des Embrumes dans lequel ils se sont engouffrés à la tombée de la nuit. Et puis l'argent, aussi. Quand Wilkes est dans les parages, il est toujours question d'argent.</p><p>- Ensuite, j'ai accroché son cadavre dans la chambre de la p'tite. Je vous dis pas le cri qu'elle a poussé en voyant son papounet chéri dans cet état !</p><p>Wilkes est le mec le plus imbuvable qu'Augustus fréquente. C'est un connard, y'a pas d'autres mots. Un connard avec un joli minois. Paraît qu'il a brisé le cœur de toutes les femmes qui le côtoient. Augustus, lui, parierait surtout sur Evan Rosier. Il ne parle pas, Augustus, mais il sait quels secrets gisent dans les entrailles de ses camarades d'infortune. Il analyse tout, dissèque la moindre pensée. Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour sonder les yeux des hommes qui se dressent sur son chemin. Il lit sur les lèvres des ombres, Augustus. Et le visage d'Evan Rosier en est nimbé. Oui, le spectre de Wilkes hante l'ourlet de ses lèvres, les courbes de ses épaules, les lignes aigues de son visage. C'est vers lui que se tourne Rosier, à chaque fois que la lumière faiblit. C'est lui qu'il couvre d'insultes quand Wilkes dilapide sa fortune au jeu, quand il fait échouer une mission, quand il se vautre dans les ennuis ou dans les bras d'une femme pour la nuit. Wilkes et Rosier, le duo enchaîné. Augustus rirait fort si on lui avait appris à le faire ; Il se tait. Il ne doute pas que les informations qu'il glane à propos de ses camarades lui seront utiles un jour.</p><p>- Et là, j'lui ai...</p><p>- Eh ! coupe Rosier, ignorant le regard offensé de Macnair. Regardez qui voilà...</p><p>Froissement de capes, verres qui s'entrechoquent sur la table basse. L'alcool gicle. Leur cercle se fend d'angles obtus. Les cartes de Wilkes glissent dans les rainures du canapé. Ils se tournent vers la porte du pub et se penchent sur la silhouette qui en franchit le seuil, mince et musclée, fuyante dans la pénombre de la pièce. Augustus sent la main de Wilkes agripper le col de sa robe, l'odeur de l'eau-de-vie lui gifler le visage.</p><p>- C'est ton heure, Rookwood, ricane-t-il.</p><p>- T'as de la chance, ajoute Rosier avec un rictus mielleux, il paraît qu'il en pince pour toi... ça sera peut-être plus facile.</p><p>Les autres s'esclaffent, Augustus frémit d'indignation. S'il se lève, c'est pour son Maître, pour la marque qui lui brûle l'avant-bras, pour la cause qui les rassemble. S'il affronte cette tâche, c'est pour le plaisir de défier Dumbledore et ses sbires, pour la confiance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a placée en lui. Rosier, Wilkes, Macnair, leurs rires et leurs manières de bêtes sauvages peuvent aller se faire foutre. Leur fiel n'a aucune emprise sur lui. Leur perfidie glisse sur les écailles de son silence et, dans les ténèbres, il s'élance, baguette magique en main.</p><p>Il se fraye un chemin entre les tables et les clients de la taverne, les yeux rivés sur sa cible, et se réfugie dans l'ombre pour l'observer.</p><p>C'est un garçon, bien bâti, le sourire large, le nez de travers, la faute à un Cognard vindicatif. Sa peau est claire, ses cheveux emmêlés, et ses yeux brillent d'une fièvre qu'Augustus reconnaît instantanément : l'appât du gain. Plus jeune, Ludovic Verpey ressemblait à un ange. Depuis qu'il a quitté l'école et intégré l'équipe de Quidditch des Frelons de Wimbourne, il a l'air d'un enfant grandi trop tôt, d'un adolescent monté sur ressorts. A vingt ans, il fanfaronne comme à cinq, il parie, joue gros, mise sur tout et n'importe quoi, flambe, ne s'arrête pas. Augustus connaît bien son père, plus âgé que lui de quelques années. C'est un homme intraitable, irascible, ferme, autoritaire. Ludovic ne lui ressemble en rien. Il est le portrait de sa mère, avec ses yeux brillants et ses façons puériles. Néanmoins, il dispose d'informations que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sollicite, alors Augustus s'en approche, sentant les regards de ses camarades sur sa nuque. Ludovic Verpey n'est pas difficile à trouver. Ses créanciers ont mis Augustus sur sa piste sans se faire prier. C'est ainsi qu'il a su que, ce soir, Ludovic se rendrait à <em>L'Incognito</em>. Augustus soupire et serpente jusqu'à lui, d'un pas alerte, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, l'extrémité de sa cape murmurant au rythme de ses pas.</p><p>Ludovic Verpey ne le remarque pas tout de suite. Il est trop accaparé par la mise qu'il vient d'empocher. Il boit sans modération dans la choppe que l'une des serveuses de l'établissement lui offre, rit aux éclats à la mauvaise blague d'un homme masqué. Quand il se retourne pour découvrir Augustus dans son dos, il sursaute, renverse la moitié de sa bière sur ses chaussures. Augustus pince les lèvres.</p><p>- Bonsoir Ludovic, dit-il.</p><p>Et le garçon frissonne. Augustus aimerait bien penser que sa voix grave et rocailleuse est à l'origine de son trouble mais il sait, lorsque les yeux de Ludovic trouvent les siens, que celui-ci est bien plus ancien que cela. Il remonte à des années antérieures, à une époque où Augustus dînait les dimanches soir chez les Verpey, où le garçon insistait pour discuter avec lui à la fin du repas, pour lui montrer ses talents de Batteur, pour le féliciter sur les primes qu'Augustus décrochait, une à une, au Ministère, grâce à son père. Il se souvient des seize ans de Ludovic... Il se souvient qu'alors, lui en avait vingt-cinq, il se souvient que Ludovic l'avait regardé comme il le regarde à présent, un sourire gouailleur au coin des lèvres, il se souvient du froid qui l'avait enveloppé lorsque les doigts chauds de Ludovic avaient effleuré son épiderme, par erreur pensait-il alors, du mal qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines, de cette douleur qui courait dans ses membres. La souffrance n'avait jamais quitté Augustus ; Il n'était plus revenu chez les Verpey. Ludovic et lui ne s'étaient plus croisés. Il ne s'était rien produit.</p><p>- Il n'y a que toi pour m'appeler Ludovic, Augustus, plaisante le garçon en souriant largement.</p><p>- Comment voudrais-tu que je t'appelle ? rétorque Augustus à voix basse.</p><p>- Ludo. Comme tout le monde. Mais toi, tu ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde, pas vrai ?</p><p>Augustus essaye de sourire. Ce n'est pas facile. Sa bouche refuse de se tordre, ses lèvres tirent vers le bas, et la douleur a ressurgi. Il la sent là, violente, au creux de son estomac, elle lui rompt ce qu'il lui reste d'âme. Il ne la comprend pas. Il n'en veut pas. Il la repousse.</p><p>- Je t'offre un verre ? fait Augustus en désignant d'un geste du menton la chope ruisselante de mousse du garçon.</p><p>- C'est ma tournée, réplique Ludovic en l'entraînant au bar. Et puis, j'ai de quoi payer !</p><p>Il fait tinter sa bourse pleine, l'air surexcité, et passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.</p><p>- Par exemple, si je m'attendais à te croiser, ce soir...</p><p>Il baisse les yeux vers sa tenue débraillée et les plante de nouveau dans ceux d'Augustus.</p><p>- J'aurais fait un petit effort, complète-t-il.</p><p>Augustus sait qu'il devrait sourire à cet instant, mais son visage se ferme. C'est plus fort que lui. La douleur. Le froid. Le vide dans sa poitrine. La bile qui remonte dans sa trachée. Il est coincé dans un costume trop étriqué pour qu'il puisse seulement songer à respirer.</p><p>Ludovic semble discerner son malaise puisqu'il parle sans interruptions, agrémentant ses propos de moulinets de la main, de gestes enthousiastes, de rires sonores et de mimiques énergiques. Augustus l'observe, en retrait, les doigts enroulés autour de son verre d'alcool encore intact. Il note les froncements de sourcils, les lèvres mordillées, les dents qui cognent contre les glaçons qui rafraîchissent leurs boissons, les mèches rebelles qui ondulent sur son front, les joues qui rosissent, les étincelles qui pétillent dans les yeux, les verres qui se vident, un, puis deux, puis trois, et le teint de Ludovic de plus en plus rouge, ses paroles de plus en plus incohérentes.</p><p>- Je suis complètement torché, rit Ludovic en jetant un Gallion sur le comptoir pour se payer une dernière pinte.</p><p>Puis il louche sur la choppe d'Augustus, toujours remplie à ras-bord, et demande :</p><p>- T'aimes pas ? On peut aller ailleurs, si tu veux ? Dans un endroit tranquille ?</p><p>Augustus jette un regard à Macnair, Wilkes et Rosier, constate qu'ils sont impliqués dans une partie de Tarot Ensorcelant et acquiesce. Ils lui font confiance. Ils savent qu'il extorquera ses précieuses informations au fils de son ancien ami. Sa méthode, ils n'en ont rien à faire, ça le regarde. Du moment qu'il est revenu à l'aube...</p><p>- Je loue une chambre un peu plus loin, l'informe Ludovic d'un air dégagé.</p><p>Augustus se crispe.</p><p>- Ça fera l'affaire, dit-il.</p><p>Rayonnant, Ludovic se penche vers le tenancier pour payer l'addition, et pendant qu'Augustus referme les pans de sa cape pour se protéger de la brise glaciale qui souffle sur Londres, il en profite pour lancer un pari avec un client enturbanné à propos des scores des Frelons contre les Pies de Montrose pour le prochain matche de Quidditch. S'il ne figure pas dans la <em>Gazette </em>du lendemain que Verpey fréquente des endroits comme <em>L'Incognito</em>, Augustus est prêt à se pendre...</p><p>Ludovic le rejoint dehors, et souffle dans ses mains pour se réchauffer. Augustus connait au moins dix sorts qui ont le même effet, mais il ne dira rien.</p><p>- Va falloir que tu m'aides pour le transplanage, déclare Ludovic en riant, sinon on risque d'atterrir chez mon père.</p><p>- Je doute qu'il apprécierait, réplique Augustus en essayant de copier son ton frondeur.</p><p>Le résultat est affreux. On croirait entendre un miaulement de chat étranglé. Ludovic arque un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien. Augustus se fige lorsqu'il passe un bras autour de son cou, l'air joueur. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, Ludovic écrase ses lèvres contre celles d'Augustus, et ils transplanent.</p><p>La chambre de Ludovic est petite et plongée dans le noir. Le lit occupe presque toute la place dans la pièce, mais Augustus évite de poser ses yeux dessus. Il préfère se concentrer sur le balai de course qui trône au-dessus de la porte, et sur son équipement de Quidditch. Il sent la présence du garçon dans son dos, ses yeux sur son corps. Le froid revient au galop, et Augustus déglutit. Ses doigts sont gelés. Son dos menace de se briser. Il a mal, partout. Il ne comprend pas cette sensation étrange qui se répand en lui... Il a l'impression d'avoir raté une marche d'un escalier et de tomber, tomber, tomber. Il ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, Ludovic lui fait face, une expression malicieuse peinte sur son visage. Il est plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, mais si Augustus incline le menton, juste un peu, il sait que leurs lèvres se frôleront. Et il sait aussi que c'est ce qu'attend le garçon. Pourtant, il ne fait rien, il ne bouge pas. Il reste pétrifié pendant que Ludovic le débarrasse de sa cape. Il se mure dans son silence coutumier lorsque les doigts du garçon tirent sur le col de sa robe.</p><p>- On parie que t'es pas capable de m'embrasser ? souffle Ludovic, espiègle, contre ses lèvres.</p><p>Augustus sent le blizzard l'envahir. Un pari. C'est juste un pari sans importance. C'est un jeu. Un jeu qu'il se doit de maîtriser pour satisfaire les attentes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui... Tout cela n'est qu'un jeu, une vaste plaisanterie. Augustus chasse le froid qui le menace. Il grimace un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et incline la tête jusqu'à ce que son menton heurte celui du garçon. Les mains brûlantes de Ludovic l'attirent contre lui. Ils s'affrontent en silence. Pour remporter la partie, Augustus doit perdre cette manche. Alors il baisse la tête, et il l'embrasse.</p><p>C'est tiède. Les lèvres de Ludovic contre les siennes. Humide, aussi. Augustus fronce les sourcils mais ne se dégage pas quand Ludovic le pousse sur son lit. Il laisse le garçon lui ôter son pantalon, circonspect, et l'observe faire de même de son côté.</p><p>- Et le...</p><p>- Non, coupe Augustus lorsque Ludovic essaye de retirer son haut. Pas ça.</p><p>Ludovic ne doit pas la voir, sa marque adorée. Elle est à lui, à personne d'autre. Et tous ses plans tomberaient à l'eau. C'est son petit secret.</p><p>Ludovic n'a pas l'air offusqué par le ton sec de sa réponse. Il rit, mord les lèvres d'Augustus, et s'assied à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Ses lèvres glissent dans son cou, et ses mains caressent son torse au travers du tissu avant de descendre plus bas. Augustus a l'impression que le trou se fait béant, dans sa poitrine. Béant, mais brûlant. Comme une cicatrice. Il ferme les yeux et laisse Ludovic le dévorer et ses hanches se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes. Son corps répond aux doigts de Ludovic, mû par un automatisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Seuls les halètements étouffés du garçon déchirent le silence de la nuit. Augustus garde les dents serrées malgré les sensations étranges qui le parcourent et le surprennent. Il ne veut pas crier. Il ne sait pas faire. Il se laisse porter, consent dans un geste à assouvir les désirs du garçon qui l'embrasse avec malice.</p><p>Quand Ludovic retombe à ses côtés, échevelé et le front luisant de sueur, Augustus frissonne de nouveau. La chaleur de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre l'étourdit un instant. Il se reprend. Compte jusqu'à sept. Ouvre la bouche.</p><p>- Tu as perdu.</p><p>- Je perds toujours, glousse Ludovic contre son cou, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps...</p><p>Augustus répond mécaniquement au baiser que le garçon dépose sur ses lèvres, et se redresse sur ses coudes.</p><p>- Tu me dois une faveur.</p><p>- Tout ce que tu voudras... Enfin, évite l'argent, quand même, j'ai plus un rond !</p><p>Ludovic semble attendre un éclat de rire qu'Augustus lui offre à contrecœur.</p><p>- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça avec toi... Si tu veux bien m'offrir un poste au Ministère, aussi, je serais un homme comblé. Il paraît que t'es au sommet, maintenant...</p><p>- Ça ne gagne pas bien le Quidditch ?</p><p>- Oh si... Mais un batteur, c'est vite remplacé. Et puis, on pourrait se voir plus souvent, non ?</p><p>Ludovic l'embrasse de nouveau, et Augustus s'impatiente. Il n'a pas le temps pour ces histoires. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur les doigts de Ludo qui caressent son intimité sans aucune retenue. Pas le temps pour les gémissements qu'il lui arrache de mauvaise grâce. L'aube sera bientôt là, et le soleil délavé du début de matinée inondera les ruelles de Londres. Son Maître l'attend quelque part, il ne doit pas le décevoir. Il saisit le menton de Ludovic, embrasse ses clavicules puis s'empare brutalement de ses lèvres et, tandis que Ludovic soupire de plaisir, il murmure à ses oreilles.</p><p>- Il paraît que tu es au courant des petites affaires de Dorcas Meadowes...</p><p>- Oh, moi, tu sais, marmonne Ludovic d'une voix rauque, tout le monde me parle, alors...</p><p>- Ah oui ?</p><p>- Oui... J'inspire confiance, apparemment... Oh, pitié, t'arrête pas...</p><p>- C'était une de tes camarades de classe à Poudlard, non ? insiste Augustus en mordillant le lobe d'oreille du garçon.</p><p>Ludovic se cambre sous lui.</p><p>- Oui... Oui, on s'entendait bien. On s'entend toujours bien, d'ailleurs. Dorcas, c'est une chouette fille... Une battante ! Et puis, elle me trouve cool, je pense que mon poste de batteur lui fait de l'effet, si tu veux tout savoir...</p><p>- Je veux tout savoir, souffle Augustus contre ses lèvres.</p><p>Ludovic écarquille les yeux, amusé.</p><p>- Serait-ce un sourire que j'aperçois là ?</p><p>Il dessine les contours des lèvres d'Augustus. Oui, c'est peut-être un sourire. Augustus le sent lui ronger la bouche. C'est désagréable, et satisfaisant, un peu comme l'étreinte dont le gratifie Ludovic.</p><p>- Tu devrais arrêter, ça te donne l'air inquiétant, ajoute Ludovic en riant.</p><p>Cette fois-ci, Augustus sent ses dents grincer tandis que ses lèvres s'étirent. Il cache son effroyable sourire dans le cou du garçon qui ne se plaint pas du traitement. Il rêve de planter ses ongles dans sa chair d'enfant, mais il se retient. Le sang viendra plus tard, et Augustus ne veut pas de mal à Ludovic. Sa colère, sa haine, son venin, il les réserve à ces vipères de Wilkes, Rosier et Macnair. Ils le méritent. Ludovic n'est qu'un pantin, un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à rien, un parieur et un flambeur. Augustus s'amuse à tirer sur ses ficelles, mais dès qu'il aura terminé, Verpey sera libre de retourner voler comme l'oisillon qu'il est.</p><p>- Tu me fais mal.</p><p>- Pardon.</p><p>- Ce n'est rien, c'est bon aussi, tu sais...</p><p>Augustus tire sur les cheveux désordonnés de Ludovic et embrasse ses joues pâles.</p><p>- On parie que tu ne peux rien me cacher sur Meadowes, murmure Augustus en posant sa main sur le sexe du garçon.</p><p>- Prépare-toi à perdre, réplique Ludovic dans un soupir d'aise. J'en sais un rayon sur elle... Et sur ses amis, aussi.</p><p>- Ah oui ?</p><p>Ce n'est pas si compliqué, d'appâter Ludovic Verpey. Il suffit qu'il s'amuse et il parle plus librement qu'un bébé. Le simple fait d'être le centre de l'attention suffit à lui donner des frissons.</p><p>- Lily et James Potter, par exemple... Et... Continue, c'est bien, là...</p><p>- Et ? insiste Augustus.</p><p>- Et il paraît que... Qu'ils ont eu un fils. Mais ils se cachent pour éviter de croiser les Mangemorts. T'y crois, ça ? Apparemment, Tu-Sais-Qui est à leurs trousses...</p><p>- Ah oui ?</p><p>Ludovic parle. Beaucoup. Se glorifie. Il rit, parfois. Gémit, souvent. Et le temps passe, les minutes filent, les noms de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix s'écoulent comme du sang de licorne à l'oreille d'Augustus. Augustus sent le trou se rétracter dans sa poitrine à la pensée que son Maître sera satisfait très bientôt. Par lui. Pendant que ces rats qui l'attendent à <em>L'Incognito </em>font naufrage dans les limbes de l'alcool. Il prend son pied à cette pensée. Ludovic l'embrasse. C'est dégueulasse mais c'est pas grave. Augustus ne sent plus rien, de toute façon. Tout son être est engourdi par l'excitation qui grandit en lui. Il le sait, il est, et sera à jamais, l'ultime serviteur dont son Maître aura jamais besoin.</p><p>Quand il a fini de cuisiner Ludovic, il l'endort. Il le regarde étendu sur le lit, inconscient. Il se demande s'il doit lui effacer la mémoire. S'il doit faire disparaître toute trace de son passage dans sa chambre d'enfant grandi trop tôt. Il décide que non. C'est pari qu'il veut relever, un risque qu'il veut prendre. Un risque qu'il regrettera plus tard. Il aura bien le temps, plus tard. Pour l'heure, Augustus se rhabille en silence, claque la porte derrière lui, et s'en va dans la lumière blanche du petit matin, drapé dans le silence qui ne le quitte jamais.</p><p>Demain, il pourra cracher sur la Mort.</p><p>Grâce à Ludo Verpey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>